


Out of Body Experience

by Arbryna



Series: Out of Body Experience [1]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, OT3, Other, Plot What Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan wake up in each other's bodies. Cara is...intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Body Experience

**Author's Note:**

> The tags on this are all over the place, I know. If Kahlan and Cara are having sex while Kahlan is in Richard's body, does that count as F/F or F/M? I really don't know, but I doubt anyone is looking for this particular thing via tags:P

As Richard slowly blinks awake, he quickly becomes aware that something is not right.

He is naked, and there is an equally naked body pressed against him, a familiar blonde head nuzzling into his pillowy breasts.

Suddenly sleep is the farthest thing from Richard's mind. He does _not_ have breasts. Dread creeps over him as he reaches between his legs, finding – nothing. Well, there's something there, to be sure, but not the _right_ something, by any means. Pulling his hand out from under the sheet to examine it, he finds that his fingers are softer, more delicate. Long dark hair spills over the pillow under his head, over his pale shoulders, and his eyes widen with shock. He doesn't need a mirror to know that somehow, he is in Kahlan's body.

“Mmm, you're awake,” Cara purrs, arching her body against Richard's – no, Kahlan's – side. Full red lips start to nibble up his neck, and a small, sure hand slides over his breast, twisting the nipple gently into stiffness.

But the wetness pooling between Richard's thighs isn't enough to distract him from the _other_ thing that is terribly, terribly wrong with this situation.

“You're sleeping with _Kahlan_?!” Richard exclaims, in Kahlan's voice. He scoots away from Cara, batting her hand away from his chest. Cara tilts her head in wary confusion.

Before Cara can question whether Kahlan has lost her mind, Richard comes barreling through the door to their room. At least, it looks like Richard. But the look of horrified guilt on the stubbled face says otherwise.

“Richard, we wanted to tell you.”

Cara slides further away from the body next to her, her eyes flicking between the two of them. It takes a moment, but then something clicks in her mind and she stares into warm brown eyes. “ _Kahlan_?”

Kahlan's eyes dart over to Cara as she nods Richard's head, before taking a step toward the bed. “Richard, please-”

“So this is why you two always insist on sharing a room,” Richard spits bitterly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks up at Kahlan with a wounded look on his – Kahlan's – face. “How could you do this to me, Kahlan?”

Indignant rage flashes through Kahlan's eyes. “I never made you any promises, Richard,” she says defensively, crossing her arms over her bare, muscled chest. “I thought we could never be together, and Cara claimed she knew ways of giving me pleasure without the risk of confession.” Her – Richard's – voice cracks as she continues. “I'm not made of stone, Richard,” she admits, her tone colored by a hint of guilt. “I'm a woman with needs, just like any other.”

Cara has to suppress a laugh at the words, so directly in conflict with the stubbled jaw, the flexing biceps, the adam's apple bobbing in Kahlan's throat as she talks. She struggles to remain stoic, out of respect for the gravity of the situation.

“And these ways involve sleeping naked with her?” Richard bites back, collecting Kahlan's clothing from the floor. “That's a little more intimate than just pleasure.”

“Richard -” Kahlan starts, but Richard cuts her off with a cold glare.

“You can try to explain it any way you like, Kahlan,” he says resentfully as he pulls the dark traveling skirt over his softly curved hips. “It's clear that _pleasure_ is more important to you than the man you claim to love.”

Cara's shoulders are shaking with the laughter she's trying so hard to hold back, and she can't stop the chuckle that escapes her lips as she watches Richard struggle with Kahlan's corset.

Richard glares at her with cold blue eyes, teeth grinding. “I'm glad you find it so amusing to betray your Lord Rahl,” he says harshly, huffing as he yanks angrily at the stays of the corset. “How does this thing work, anyway?!”

“Here, let me help -” Kahlan offers, but Richard shoves her hands away.

“I'll figure it out myself,” he says insolently, holding the material to his breasts as he brushes past Kahlan.

Kahlan watches him go, wincing at the slam of the door.

“Well, this is certainly an interesting development,” Cara drawls, raking her eyes over Kahlan's muscled form.

Stubbled cheeks flush red; Kahlan had been so frantic when she awoke in Richard's body that she had rushed straight to the room she shared with Cara. Thank the spirits that Richard slept in pants, or the other patrons might have gotten quite a show.

“Cara, I have to go after him.”

“ _Her_ , more like,” Cara quips. “And you know Richard. He won't hear a word you say until he calms down.” She tosses the sheet aside, revealing her nakedness as she eyes Kahlan with interest. “We'll have to find a way to pass the time until then.”

The suggestion stirs a tightness in Kahlan's groin, and she looks down wide-eyed to see that she's growing hard.

Cara takes advantage of her distraction to slip off of the bed, stalking over to run her hands over Kahlan's arms, raking blunted fingernails over the tanned skin of her chest. “Looks like you have a problem,” she breathes into Kahlan's ear as her hand slides down to cup the bulge in Kahlan's – Richard's? - pants.

Kahlan moans sharply at the unfamiliar sensation, and her hands drop to Cara's hips as her resolve trembles. Cara licks and bites at Kahlan's chest as her fingers deftly unlace her pants. Full lips close around a tight, flat nipple as her hand slips inside to close around Kahlan's cock.

“Spirits,” Kahlan gasps as her hips jerk forward, causing the pants to fall to her ankles.

“It seems a waste not to take advantage of this opportunity,” Cara purrs, stroking deliberately.

“But -” Kahlan gasps, clinging to the shreds of her resolve. “- but it would be a violation.” Her hands shoot up to grip Cara's shoulders as her knees begin to tremble. The excuse is feeble on her lips, and Cara scoffs, her hand tightening around Kahlan's hardness.

“Do you really think,” Cara begins, sucking a trail of kisses up the rough skin of Kahlan's neck, “that Richard won't be doing some exploring of his own, once he stops seeing red?”

The image of Richard pleasuring himself in her body causes Kahlan to harden painfully, and she whimpers helplessly as she thrusts into Cara's hand.

Cara grins into Kahlan's stubbled jaw. “Besides, we can make it up to him later,” she offers, sinking down to her knees. She swirls her tongue around the tip of Kahlan's cock, drawing the first traces of moisture into her mouth. Kahlan groans deeply, tangling rough fingers in blonde hair as she jerks into her mouth.

Cara takes Kahlan in her mouth, bobbing once, twice, before Kahlan arches forward, sinking herself into Cara's throat to the hilt. Cara gags a little at the sudden nature of it, and Kahlan pulls back, her brow furrowing in worry.

“Did I hurt you?” Sandy brown hair falls into chocolate eyes as Kahlan looks down at her in concern. Cara scoffs, her hands slipping around to grasp at Kahlan's ass to pull her back in. She moans as she takes Kahlan deeply in, breathing sharply through her nose as she sucks greedily at Kahlan's cock.

Kahlan feels a sudden tightness in her loins, coupled with her magic hammering at her restraint, and before she can process what is happening, she is spilling her release into Cara's mouth. Cara feels the magic wash over and through her, and the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end as she swallows, milking every last drop from Kahlan's softening cock.

“Spirits,” Kahlan gasps, stepping out of her pants to stumble over to collapse on the edge of the bed. She props herself up with her arms, and Cara takes a moment to openly admire the flex of toned biceps, the visible clench of abdominal muscles. Richard's eyes look up at her, but the expression of wonder and satisfaction is all Kahlan.

Cara stalks over to the bed, pulling Kahlan into a hungry kiss. Kahlan can taste herself in Cara's mouth; it's sharper than she's used to, but not unpleasant.

Kahlan leans into the kiss as it grows more heated, her hands sliding around to stroke up the soft skin of Cara's sides. Her desire hasn't abated, and she moans as her hands slide up to cup Cara's breasts.

Their position is too awkward to maintain, and Cara breaks the kiss. “Scoot back.” Her voice is husky, her eyes dark as she follows Kahlan onto the bed, straddling the masculine hips.

Kahlan moans as Cara's wetness slides along the length of her sex, breasts crushing into her chest, and she uses her – for once – superior strength to flip them over, sucking hungrily at Cara's neck as she arches her hips into the blonde.

“I want to be inside you,” she moans. It quickly becomes apparent, however, that her body – or, more accurately, Richard's body – is not cooperating. She looks down to see her cock hanging limply between her legs, and a look of dismay crosses her face.

“It usually takes some time to recover,” Cara says with a smirk.

“That – that's just not fair,” Kahlan almost whines, her lips – Richard's lips – twisting into a pout.

“It won't take long,” Cara assures Kahlan, trying to contain her amusement. She slides her hands into shaggy brown hair, tugging Kahlan's mouth back down to hers.

Well, if she can't have what she wants yet, Kahlan will just have to do something to make the wait more bearable. She kisses her way down Cara's body, stopping to suck and bite at her nipples before continuing to blaze a path down to her sex.

Cara moans indulgently at the scratch of stubble against her breasts, between her thighs. She arches up into Kahlan's mouth, grunting her approval as Kahlan slides two fingers into her sex. Richard's fingers are thicker, rougher than Kahlan's. Cara moans at the sensation, her hips jerking up as her hands slide over broad shoulders slick with sweat.

It's not that Cara is unsatisfied by her sex life; Kahlan has proven to be an excellent student, and has offered more than her share of creativity and raw enthusiasm. Sex with Kahlan is far beyond satisfactory. But Cara will not deny that there are certain things that Kahlan is just _not_ \- hard, rough, masculine.

Looking down to see Richard's face buried between her legs, Cara will not pretend that the sight does not arouse her. The fact that the tongue driving her to distraction comes with all of the skill and experience Kahlan has acquired doesn't hurt matters.

Before long, Cara is arching up into Kahlan's mouth, clenching around her fingers as she shudders her climax.

As Cara's spasms subside, Kahlan reaches between her own legs, pleased to find that she is growing hard again. She meets Cara's gaze, desire blazing in brown eyes as she strokes herself. She grins hungrily at Cara, her mouth glistening with the blonde's release.

Jade eyes glint darkly as Cara reaches up to stroke her own breasts, pinching roughly at the nipples. It takes more than one orgasm to satiate her appetite, as Kahlan has learned.

Kahlan bites her lip as she strokes one last time before releasing her cock, crawling forward to position herself at Cara's entrance. She lets out a loud, low moan as she slips inside, Cara's wet heat enveloping her. For a few moments, she is motionless, enjoying the sensation of being buried in Cara. Then Cara's hips rock against her, and she begins to thrust.

Cara's legs are spread wide, and as Kahlan pulls back for another thrust, Cara hooks her knees over Kahlan's shoulders. Kahlan raises a thick eyebrow doubtfully. That _can't_ be comfortable.

“Trust me,” Cara purrs, her heels digging into Kahlan's broad, muscled back as her hands clench around the sheets.

Kahlan is skeptical, but she pushes forward anyway, her groan mingling with Cara's as she plunges deep into her sex. Kahlan moves to grasp Cara's hips, quickly getting lost in the unfamiliar but oh-so-pleasurable sensations.

Soon they are rocking against one another with abandon, grunting and moaning with shared pleasure. Kahlan leans forward as she thrusts with increasing urgency, pressing Cara's legs farther back as she feels the pressure building in her loins once more.

With a sharp groan, Kahlan thrusts forward again, emptying her seed deep inside Cara as her magic floods the room. The blonde moans her approval, arching against Kahlan's pulsing cock as her own climax crashes through her.

Kahlan lets Cara's legs fall from her shoulders with an indulgent sigh, falling forward to rest against Cara's chest.

“We should probably go after Richard,” Kahlan says regretfully, trailing lazy kisses over Cara's sweat-slick breasts.

Cara rolls her eyes. “I suppose he's had enough time to cool off,” she agrees reluctantly. When Kahlan doesn't make a move, she smirks. “You might have to remove yourself first.”

Cara's sex clenches around her to emphasize her point, and Kahlan groans as she reluctantly slides free of Cara's warmth.

***

As they're cleaning themselves up, Kahlan is struck by something Cara said earlier.

“What did you mean, when you said we could make it up to Richard?”

A sultry smile touches Cara's lips as she drags a damp washcloth over her breasts. “When we started doing this, it was with the intention of finding a way for you and Richard to be intimate.”

Kahlan nods; she remembers. “But that was before – well, before _everything_.” She looks down as she slides a washcloth between her legs. Cara's hand covers hers, replaces it.

“So the end goal has changed,” Cara grants, stroking the warm cloth up and down Kahlan's length. “That doesn't mean he can't be involved.” She quirks an eyebrow, and her meaning is clear.

The suggestion is not at all unpleasant to Kahlan; a fact that soon becomes apparent when she begins to harden again in Cara's hand. She sighs in exasperation.

“It won't do that when I want it to, but of course it's ready and willing when it's inconvenient,” Kahlan huffs. “How does Richard live with this thing all the time?”

Cara smirks, sinking down onto her knees. “I'll take care of this,” she assures Kahlan, dropping the washcloth to the ground. “Then we'll go find Richard.”

***

They find Richard in the forest just outside of the village, leaning against the trunk of a tree. From the way his arm jerks when he hears them coming, and the guilty look on his face, it would appear that Cara's earlier prediction was accurate.

The guilt only lasts for a moment, though, before settling into a wounded glare. He crosses his arms under his breasts, lowering his eyes sulkily.

“You made it pretty far,” Cara comments, impressed. “Considering you didn't have any shoes.”

Richard looks over as Kahlan's thigh-high boots land in the dirt next to him, but he makes no move to grab them. “What do you want?”

Kahlan sighs, kneeling next to Richard and reaching up to cup his soft cheek. “Richard, please just let me explain.”

“I guess I don't have a choice,” he grunts unhappily, staring blankly ahead of him.

“When Cara first came to me, Richard, you were all I was thinking of,” she says passionately. “If she knew ways to be intimate, without being confessed, then maybe she could...well, teach you.”

“Then why didn't you come to me?” Richard asks, his chin trembling.

Kahlan's shoulders sag as she hangs her head, her hand sliding down to rest on the strap of Richard's corset. “I was afraid. I didn't want to get your hopes up if she was wrong.”

Richard's head turns quickly, pinning Kahlan with an ice-blue glare. “So you decided to gamble with Cara's life instead?”

Cara huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “I can take care of myself.”

Swallowing, Kahlan looks down at the ground. “She wasn't wrong, in any case. But something changed that first time,” she admits guiltily. “I felt things for her that had nothing to do with sex. I'm in love with her, Richard, and I have been for awhile now.”

Warm brown eyes drift up to meet Cara's, and the blonde can't help the soft smile that touches her lips. When Kahlan turns back to look at Richard, tears are slipping quietly down his cheeks, dripping onto his breasts.

“Why are you telling me this?” he asks in a strangled voice.

Kahlan's hand slides up to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “Richard, just because I love Cara doesn't mean I love you any less.”

Richard's eyes dart to hers, shining with confusion. “You can't have us both,” he chokes out, as though it should be obvious.

“Why not?” Kahlan asks, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Opening his mouth to answer, Richard finds he can't come up with one. “It just...doesn't work that way.”

Even knowing that it is Richard inside of it, Cara cannot bear to look at the sight of Kahlan's face covered in tears, so she decides to step in. “It can,” she purrs, kneeling on the other side of Richard and trailing gloved fingers up his smooth thigh.

“What about confession?” Richard asks, his breath hitching as Cara's fingers slide higher, teasing circles into the soft skin.

Kahlan's smile grows as she tangles her fingers in Richard's long, dark hair, stroking his scalp the way she knows he will like. “That's the best part,” she says happily. “Cara can't be confessed, because she loves me completely.” He looks at her with confusion in his eyes, and she shakes her head, a lock of hair falling into her eyes. She reaches up with her other hand to brush it behind her ear. “It's a long story, and we never would have found out if Cara hadn't been so determined to risk her life -” She glares at Cara, but there's only warmth in her eyes. “- but the important thing is, it's the truth. And I don't doubt for a second that you love me just as much as she does.”

Richard is silent as he processes this new information. Cara's hands never still, stroking closer to the apex of his thighs, and as they brush over his dampened smallclothes, he jerks away, eyes wide.

“Shouldn't we have Zedd change us back?” he squeaks, even as he can feel his nipples hardening against the material of the corset.

Cara grins, leaning in to nibble on his neck. “What's your rush, Seeker?” she breathes into his ear, before sucking gently at the soft lobe. Richard squirms under her attentions, breathing a sigh of relief as her hand slips out from under his skirt, only to gasp when a newly-bared hand comes up to trail along his chest, blunt fingernails scraping across the top of his breasts.

Then her hand comes to cup the side of his face as she leans in to claim his mouth. Her tongue swipes into his mouth, and his moan of protest quickly melts into one of pleasure as he returns the kiss.

Kahlan's eyes darken as she watches the display. It's beautiful, and primal, and she's never really imagined what she and Cara look like when they do this, but now that she's seeing it, she can't imagine going this long without knowing. She can feel herself growing hard again as their tongues slide against each other, and Cara's hands bury themselves in Richard's hair - _her_ hair.

She finds herself nudged aside as Cara straddles Richard's hips, pulling him forward by the straps of his corset. His arms – Kahlan's arms – wrap themselves around Cara's waist, grasping at her hips as Cara reaches behind him to unfasten the stays.

His breasts are bared to the forest air, nipples already taut with arousal, and a strangled moan escapes Kahlan's throat. She never thought she could be turned on by the sight of _herself_ ; maybe there's some part of Richard that remains in this body that makes her feel this way, or maybe it's just the sheer eroticism of Cara's mouth closing around one of those nipples. Cara knows Kahlan's body well, and is using every bit of expertise she knows to get Richard aroused enough to forget about being nervous.

Kahlan, however, is not accustomed to sitting on the sidelines. With a low growl, she moves behind Cara, working at the laces of her leathers. It's slower going than usual, with Richard's fingers so much larger and clumsier than her own, but her desire is strong enough to overcome any awkwardness.

Cara hums into Richard's chest when Kahlan's rough hands slip inside her leathers, shoving the top down over her shoulders. Kahlan begins to suck deep kisses up the bare skin of Cara's back, and Cara flexes against her mouth, reveling in the feel of the stubble against her back while her hands are filled with Kahlan's breasts. She can almost forget that they're in the wrong bodies, until Richard squeals in shock as his hands brush against Kahlan's bulging crotch. Cara chuckles into his neck.

“Is someone excited again?” Cara teases, grinding backward deliberately. Kahlan groans, thrusting forward against Cara's ass.

Richard huffs indignantly. “You two have already been doing..things?” He fumbles, waving his hand. “With my body?”

Snatching the hand from the air, Cara brings it to her face, inhaling the scent of Kahlan's arousal. “And you were just sitting out here sulking, is that it?” Her eyes dare him to protest, but he wisely shuts his mouth. “Besides, there's plenty left for you,” Cara adds, grinding her hips down into Richard's.

His brow furrows as he moans at the indirect contact; the absence of his normal anatomy is still strange to him. But Cara is peeling her leather top down over her arms, and then her breasts are pressing into his as she captures his lips once more.

“Cara,” Kahlan whimpers, her cock straining against her pants. She reaches to undo the laces, sighing in relief as it springs free. Wrapping her hand around it, she strokes slowly as Cara continues to work on Richard.

It's not enough. Kahlan quickly loses patience with her hand, reaching for Cara's leathers and jerking them down over her hips. Cara has to adjust her legs a bit, which she does without tearing her mouth from Richard's, and soon enough Kahlan is able to bury herself in Cara's welcoming heat. She groans sharply at the sensation.

Green eyes slam closed as Cara moans, and for a moment Richard is forgotten as she thrusts back against Kahlan. He peers over Cara's shoulder, his mouth going dry at the sight that greets him. Kahlan's eyes – his own eyes – are closed tightly as she grips Cara's hips, holding them in place as she savors the feeling of being inside Cara. He feels a flood of wetness between his legs as his eyes drift from Kahlan downward, imagining what their positions don't allow him to see as they begin to rock against one another.

Before long, Kahlan is pumping into Cara at a frenzied pace, keening as she gets closer and closer to release. One of Cara's hands slides down between her legs, stroking her clit as she meets Kahlan's thrusts. Then Kahlan's magic crackles in the air as she careens over the edge, and Richard can feel it tingling against his skin where Kahlan's legs are pressed against his.

“We forgot about Richard,” Cara says with a teasing pout when she's recovered from her climax.

Richard just stares wide-eyed, lust battling with confusion. He just watched himself make love to Cara, and he's not sure what to think about that; now Cara wants to include him, and with his current anatomical challenges he's a little afraid of how that would work.

Kahlan sighs as she flops down next to them, propping herself up on an elbow and resting her head on her head. “Unfortunately, I'm out of commission for the time being,” she says regretfully, glaring down at the offending appendage before turning her eyes to Richard. “You really need to work on your stamina.”

“Hey,” Richard replies defensively. “Give me a little credit. You've had my body for a few hours. I've had a lifetime to learn how to control...that.” He looks down at it pointedly, then averts his gaze. It's different looking at it when it's not attached to him; it causes a strange flutter in his stomach that he's not sure he's comfortable with.

Cara finishes sliding off her leathers and boots, a predatory grin spreading over her lips as she crawls back up to settle between Richard's legs. “I think I can keep him occupied while you recover,” she drawls, hooking her fingers under the top of Richard's smallclothes.

Almost automatically, Richard arches his hips up to allow her to slide them down. Then he processes Cara's implication. “Wait,” he says nervously, “you want to put that – my own -“ he fumbles, making vague motions toward Kahlan's crotch, “- inside me?”

Sliding her hands up his thighs, Cara smirks. “Don't worry, Seeker,” she assures him. “We'll work up to it.”

Then Cara's tongue is delving between his legs, stroking up the length of his sex, and there's no room for anxiety, because it feels _so good_. She nips and sucks and licks like she knows exactly what she's doing – because, of course, she does, he has to remind himself. Just because this is a brand new experience for him does not mean it's new for this body.

Cara's lips close around his clit, pulling it into her mouth, and his hips jerk up in response. Then suddenly a hand is on his breast, and he looks up to see his own eyes gazing down at him with wonder and desire. Kahlan leans down and kisses him softly, slowly, her stubble scratching at his chin as her tongue swipes over his lips.

Richard moans sharply into Kahlan's mouth, blue eyes widening as Cara's fingers come up to tease at his entrance. He doesn't tell her to stop, though, and Cara takes that as permission to continue, sliding two fingers into his sex.

Kahlan's hands stroke softly at his breasts as Cara pumps into his sex, still sucking on his clit, and it's not long before he is arching insistently into the touch, a pressure building in his belly that is both familiar and foreign.

He cries out as he reaches climax, flooding Cara's mouth with wetness as he clenches around her fingers. Kahlan groans at the sight, her hand leaving Richard's breasts to wrap around her renewed hardness. Cara's eyes drift over to her, and she slides her fingers from Richard and brings them to her lips, sucking them clean as she watches Kahlan stroke herself.

“Your turn, Richard,” Cara says in a sultry voice. Richard's face goes pale, his eyes widening as they fix on Kahlan's cock. He doesn't remember it being so _big_. Cara smirks, turning her eyes to Kahlan. “Lie back.”

Kahlan follows the instruction, her hand never ceasing its movements. Cara sits back on her knees, reaching for Richard's hands and pulling him up to face her. Quickly unlacing the skirt, she slides it down over Richard's hips, leaving him naked as it pools around his legs. Cara pulls him into a quick, wet kiss, and he tastes Kahlan on her lips.

“This will feel good,” Cara says silkily, her lips quirking into a half-smile. “I promise.”

Richard looks from Cara down to Kahlan's crotch, wary anticipation in his eyes. Cara's fingers _had_ felt good, but this?

He shudders as hot breath brushes over his ear. “You may never have the chance to experience this again, Seeker.”

It's true, and enough to make Richard give in to his curiosity. He looks back at Cara, wanting to proceed but unsure how to do so.

Cara smirks. “Straddle her,” she directs. When he does, Cara slides up behind him, guiding his hips with one hand while the other moves down to wrap around Kahlan's cock. “Lower yourself down, slowly.”

Kahlan's eyes widen as she slips inside – well, inside herself. It feels different from Cara, a little bit tighter. Richard gasps in surprise at how good it feels; he'd expected it to be uncomfortable, painful even, but all he feels is firm, solid heat filling him.

They are still for a long moment, before Cara presses her breasts into Richard's back, sliding her hands down over his hips. “Now just...rock,” she says simply, helping him along a couple of times.

He braces himself on Kahlan's chest, the muscles flexing under his hands as Kahlan thrusts up into him. It takes them a few moments, but soon they find a rhythm together, Kahlan's cock hitting just the right places inside of Richard.

Cara snakes her hand down between Richard's legs as their pace quickens, working slippery fingers over his clit. Kahlan's fingers dig into the soft flesh of his hips as she arches up, edging closer to climax.

Then Richard cries out, his mouth a wide “O” of surprise as his second orgasm crashes over him, coaxed along by Cara's fingers. Kahlan doesn't last much longer, thrusting up once, twice, and then her release is spilling hotly into him.

Afterward, Cara helps Richard slide off of Kahlan, and they curl up on either side of her, resting their heads on opposite shoulders.

“ _Now_ we can go find Zedd,” Kahlan breathes, wrapping her arms around both women.

Cara drops a kiss onto Kahlan's chest, scraping her teeth over the tanned skin. “Do we have to?” she teases.

“Yes!” Kahlan and Richard answer in unison.

“I admit, I enjoyed that,” Richard says, looking down at his hand on Kahlan's abdomen. “But I miss my _own_ body.”

Kahlan hums her agreement, turning to capture Cara's lips in a quick kiss. “And after all of this, I _really_ want your fingers in me.”

“Hey,” Richard protests, reaching up to cup Kahlan's cheek. “What about me?”

Kahlan and Cara both smile at him, and Kahlan drops a kiss on his lips. “I want you, too, Richard,” Kahlan assures him, before her grin turns mischievous. “If you can keep up.”

Richard huffs, rolling away onto his back and crossing his arms over his chest. Kahlan and Cara share a glance; things are definitely going to be more interesting from now on.

***

“We need to talk.”

It's been a few weeks since their new relationship had begun. Zedd had easily been able to remedy the body-switching problem, and had questioned suspiciously what had taken them so long to come to him. After a few moments of hemming and hawing, and a lot of blushing from Kahlan, he'd decided he was better off not knowing.

Since then, things have fallen into a pleasant routine, though they haven't gotten the chance to try a repeat performance – this time with everyone in the right body. Cara has been more irate than ever, and even battling the constant stream of banelings – the main reason for their lack of spare time –hasn't cheered her up.

When Kahlan's courses came on her a week ago, Cara realized why.

Richard and Kahlan stare at her in confusion and a little concern, and Cara rolls her eyes.

“I'm with child,” she grinds out, glaring accusingly at Richard.

As the news sinks in, Richard holds up his hands defensively. “Don't look at me, I can't be the father,” he says with a mischievous smile, looking sideways at Kahlan. He suppresses a laugh. “It must be Kahlan's.”

Kahlan's eyes are wide with emotion as she looks up at Cara. She searches for words, but she comes up empty, so she just stands, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she slides her hands over Cara's leather-clad belly. She looks up at Cara in amazement, kisses her fiercely, and pulls her into a tight embrace.

“I love you,” she murmurs softly into Cara's ear, and Cara's irritation mysteriously vanishes. Richard looks on with an affectionate smile before joining them, wrapping his arms around both of them.

Eight months later, long after they have sealed the rift and returned to Aydindril, people all over the Midlands rejoice as the newest Confessor is welcomed into the world.

  
_end._   


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Cara's baby is a Confessor. Because Confession is linked to the spirit, which is why Kahlan still had her magic while she was in Richard's body. So it would follow that if Kahlan-in-Richard's-body was a Confessor, any child she "fathered" would also be a Confessor. Did I really just type that?


End file.
